It is well known in the art that palladium metal acts as a seeding material for electroless copper deposition. At present the seeding operation is carried out by a wet process which requires the use of several steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,617 shows one type of apparatus which may be used in the vapor phase step of the process of the present invention.